New Start
by SneakerHead14
Summary: It's Rocky's first day at Santa Monica High where she meets Cece, Deuce, and Logan. As soon as she meets Logan, they fall hard for each other but is too afraid to tell the other. Will one party change all of that? (May change rating for later chapters)
1. First Day

September 9,2014 RING! Sounds the alarm clock signaling the 16 year old Brunette to wake up. She trudges out of bed in her skimpy quite revealing pjs and goes to get dressed for school. First day of school? She thinks. "Gotta look good for all the new kids. Especially boys. Can't look like a slut, but can't be totally concealed." She went in her closet and picked out denim high waisted True Religion jean shorts and a red Diamond Supply tank top. Along with a diamond beanie and Bred 11s. She also added large hoop earrings and a gold chain with some matching bracelets and a Michael Kors gold watch. She went over to her make up table to apply a lil bit of mascara and black eyeliner. Adding some foundation and blush to match her caramel complexion. She walked over to her full length mirror looking herself up and down and nodding in approval. "I look good. Now can't be late." Rocky walked out into the kitchen grabbing an apple, water bottle, her book bag, and car keys to her black Audi R8. Rocky came from a wealthy family. Her dad was a doctor, her mother owned hair salons all over the country, and her brother was a famous rapper. She wanted to be an actor and singer which was easy since she was the little sister of a platinum recording artist but she always turned down the offers. She wanted to follow her dreams by actually working towards them and that was something that her family admired. She walked out the door of their three-story house and into the garage which was filled with many expensive cars. She got into her Audi and sped off to school. At School with the Kids "So you heard there's a new girl coming?" "Yeah I hope she's cool because I seriously need a girl best friend!" "Why is everything always about you Cece?" "I'm sorry guys. You're right. This is about the new girl." "I just hope she's really hot." "Deuce!" "What?!" The red-head just sighed as she leaned against the locker speaking to her friends Logan and Deuce. Both were like the brothers she never had and she loves them deep down even if she wouldn't admit it. Back to Rocky She parked her car in the schools parking lot rushing in to not be late on her first day. She ran into the school building stopping by the Principals office to receive her schedule for the year and her locker combo. "Ahh, you must be Raquel Blue?" "Yes, sir" "Oh no need to be so formal. Call me Principal Rabinoff, pleasure to meet you Raquel." "Likewise Principal Raninoff." "I hope you enjoy your time here at Santa Monica High. If you have any complaints, just come to my office." "Thanks Principal." "Oh, and one more thing. Just don't let anyone know that Ty Blue is your brother. You know how teens can be." "No problem Principal. No one will find out." Rocky walked out of his office and into the school hallways earning glances from the girls and stares from the boys. She went over to locker 458 next to 3 other normal looking teens. The red-headed girl was wearing a black and white stripped blazer with blue jeans and black combat boots. She was standing next to a brunette haired tall guy. He had a nice muscular build and was wearing a blue and black baseball tee along with black jeans, grey Nike AF-1s, and a gray beanie. He was standing beside the last guy on the far right. He had jet black close cut curly hair with hazel eyes the same as Rocky and a light complexion. He was wearing a red sweatshirt with grey jeans and Fire Red 5s. Along with a black Chicago Bulls snapback. "Hey I'm Cece. Nice to meet you!" The red-head held out her hand which Rocky kindly shook giving a soft smile. "My name is Raquel but everyone calls me Rocky." "Cool name. I'm Logan and this guy right here is Deuce. We're all from here in Santa Monica. Where are you from?" "Originally I'm from Oakland, California. How about we walk and talk so that we won't be late to class." "Great idea. So Rocky what types of things do you like to do?" "Umm..well I like to sing, dance, and act. I also play basketball and skateboard." "Cool I skate to. I know a great skatepark if you wanna go after school one day." "Awesome. I'd love to go with you." After saying that she immediately blushed. First day of school and she already was crushing on a guy she just met. She looked down and continued to walk to class listening to the others conversation. "Yo Logan you going to Andrew's party Friday?" "Hell yeah! His parties are the craziest and we can finally go since we're juniors. You going Cece?" "Totally! I can't wait. Hey Rocky, doing anything Friday?" "Mm...nothing I could think of. Why?" "Well every Andrew the most popular guy in school throws a party. But it's only for juniors and seniors and we can finally go. So you wanna go?" "Well...I don't know.." "Come on it'll be fun!" Logan gave her the puppy dog eyes which she just couldn't say no to. "I guess..." "Yessss!" Cece tackled Rocky in a hug which she gladly accepted while laughing. "Now lets get to class!" Skip to end of the day... With Deuce and Logan... "Man, Rocky is fine!" "I know dude. She's smokin!" "So you gonna get with her or what?" "We just met man easy." "Yeah but you're single, she's single, and she's gorgeous. Put the pieces together man." "What if she doesn't like me like that?" "There's only one way to find out..." "No not yet. Give her a week to get settled then ill asker out on a date." "Alright, but time is ticking. You saw the amount of guys staring at her when she walked in. One is eventually ask her out." "I know I know. How about I take her to Venice Skatepark? It's on the beach so after we skate we could chill on the beach. It'll be romantic." "Great idea man! How about you take her tomorrow?" "Yeah ill text her tonight." With Rocky and Cece... "So Rocky, we have to get you a new outfit for this party." "Ok Cece just don't make me look like a slut." "Don't worry I won't! Now off to the mall." The two walked to Rocky's car and hopped in as she sped off to the mall. Once they got there, Rocky parked the car and made sure she had cash and her debit card just incase. "Ok. What store do you want to start in?" "Umm how about Forever 21?" "Ok let's go." The girls walked in and looked through the many clothing racks not finding anything of interest unfortunately. "You see anything you like cause I don't." "Nah. All of this stuff is boring. You wanna go somewhere else?" "Yeah... Oh how about Urban Outfitters? You seem like the hipster type." "Yeah sure. I love that store." They ran across the mall to get to the store out of excitement. When they made it they started wandering and picking up lots of clothes that they honestly didn't need. "Ok let's put all these clothes down and look for your outfit." "Ok let's go over here." The girls walked over to the racks and found different funky overalls but one caught Rocky's eyes. It was a camo overall that stopped mid thigh. "I love these! What do you think Cece?" "They're really cute but we have to find a top to match." They continued their search for a top as Cece came upon a cute OBEY red crop top. She called Rocky over to show her the top. "What do you think?" "Love it!" "Awesome and you have boots to go with it right?" "Yeah I have some black Doc Martens that would go great with it." "Perfect! Now let's go pay for this stuff." Rocky went over and paid for her clothing, thanked the cashier, and left. They girls got food to eat and were soon on their way home. Rocky stopped at Ceces house to drop her off. "Thanks again for helping me pick out an outfit Cece." "Oh no problem. What are friends for? Well have a good night Rocky and see you tomorrow at school!" "Bye Cece. See you tomorrow!" Rocky then took off back to her family's Penthouse near the Santa Monica Pier. She parked her car in the parking lot and went inside straight to her room. Her mother was doing hair for Beyonce as usual and wasn't in the house as was her father who was in Europe trying to cure a disease there. Ty was on a world tour to promote his new album. So Rocky was all alone as usual. She was grateful for all that she had and what her family had accomplished but she often felt lonely with no one hardly in the house. She missed her family especially her big brother. He would call her everyday but it wasn't the same as feeling his arms around her in a hug. She missed those moments with her brother but she was happy. That he was living his dream. She walked straight to her room plopping on her bed to check her phone. She had two new messages. She opened them and saw one from Cece and one from Logan. Cece had texted: Hey Rocks! Had a great time with you today. I'm so glad that you came to our school. Even though we just met I feel like we'll be friends for a long time. I hope we can hang out again Rockstar!㈴1 ㈶1 She smiled and quickly replied. Then she checked the message from Logan, the guy who made her heart skip a beat. She had just met him and was crushing on him hard. Logan had texted: Hey Rocky! Hope you had a great first day. It was really nice meeting you and I was hoping maybe we could hang out at Venice Skatepark tomorrow if you want㈳3 It'll be fun, I promise! Have a good night beautiful㈴1 That last sentence made her heart flutter. She blushed a deep red and immediately texted him back: Hey Logan! It was really nice meeting you too and yes I would love to hang out with you at Venice tomorrow. Sounds like fun, can't wait! ㈳8㈶1㈳3 After she sent that she went to take a shower and fell onto her bed slowly falling asleep. The Next Morning... RING! Rocky popped up out of her bed full of excitement for her somewhat date with Logan later that day. She went to the bathroom to shower and do her make up. When she came out she went over to her closet to pick out some comfortable clothes for skating. She chose a red and black OBEY baseball tee with some 524 black Levi's and her favorite Vans Sk8 High to finish it. She grabbed her Girl Skateboard and headed off to school. At School Logan stood by Rocky's locker eager to greet her as she walked through the school doors. Today he was wearing a red Supreme t-shirt with some navy blue 501 Levi's and black and white Chukka Low Vans. As he saw her waking through the door, his heart rate started speeding up and he forgot what he was going to Say as she kept walking towards him her eyes locked to her phone. Logan had become so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice her about to bump into him until after it happened. Their bodies collided and Rocky almost tripped and fell if it wasn't for Logan catching her. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I should've been looking ever I was going." "No no I should've been paying attention. I'm sorry." They just stood there awkwardly until the heard the sound of the bell signaling that it was time for first period. Skip to lunch... Rocky sat down at the table with Cece, Deuce, and Logan with her lunch. She took the open seat next to Deuce and greeted him and the others. "What's up guys?" "Hey Rocks! How has your second day been?" "Pretty good. I really like SM High." "That's awesome! Oh and I remembered how u said that you liked basketball so I just wanted to remind you that girls varsity team tryouts are next week." "Thanks Deuce. So what are you guys doing after school today?" "Well I'm going to the mall to get a new outfit for Drew's party. How about you Cece?" "Same here and I might get some other clothes just for the hell of it." "Cool. Well Logan and I are headed to Venice after school." "Yupp. I'm gonna see how good you can actually skate." "Nice! Hope you guys have a good time." The group continued talking about the plans for the party until the bell rang. They all said bye and went their separate ways. After school The girls stood by their lockers putting their books away and talking about boys, shoes, and clothes. "What about Taylor Lautner?" "He's sexy as hell!" "Channing Tatum?" "He's freakin heaven!" "Ladies ladies, please stop talking about me." The girls rolled their eyes as Deuce walked past to his locker with Logan following behind him. "Hey Rocky, ready to go?" "Yeah Logan. Lets go!" "Ok we'll see you guys later." "Later man. Bye Rocks." "Bye Deuce. See ya later Cece. Ill text you when I get home." "Ok great and see ya later Rocky! Have a good time and Logan, treat her good." "I will Cecelia." Cece stuck out her tongue at Logan as he and Rocky grabbed their boards and bags and headed out to Venice. 


	2. One Day in Venice

At Venice... "So where do you want to start out first?" "I think I'll warm up in the bowl." "You sure." "Yes I'm sure Logan." She took her board and set it up then rolled down the side if the bowl doing FS grabs and BS tail grinds. Logan was amazed. Once she had finished, she hopped out of the bowl out of breath and sweating. "Ah now I'm all warmed up! Now let's go to the street course." "Ok." They walked over and Logan started out riding down a mini ramp then kick flipping off the 6 stairs. He rode over to the rail and hard flipped onto it doing a BS tail grind. Ending with a pop shuv it. "Nice." "Thanks now let's see what you can do." Rocky started out on the mini ramp also riding over to the slanted rail doing a FS nose grind down the rail heel flipping off of it. She rode over to the mini ramp doing a 360 varial kick flip to end it. "Alright you're pretty good." "Yeah now lets take it to the quarter pipe." "If you say so.." The walked over to it and Rocky went first this time going down the ramp and doing an Ollie to the other side. She did a fast hand plant on the rail then a BS tail grab. She ended it with a hard flip. "Beat that, Logie." "With ease Raquel." He went over to the ramp starting with a 360 shuv it. He rode to the other side doing a FS melon and landing with a kick flip. He rode up and down one more time doing a heel flip into a finger flip to end it all. He walked back over to Rocky smirking. "So how was that?" "Fuckin amazing!" "Wasn't it?" "Don't get cocky mister. Now lets go get some food. I'm starving from all this skating." "Exactly what I had in mind." The two walked over to the food kart and bought some burgers and fries with a soda. They went over to the beach and found a bench to chill on. "Man this burgers good!" "I know right? This us by far the best I've ever had." Logan just sat back and watched Rocky eat taking in all of her features. Her mocha colored skin, her chestnut brown luscious curly hair, her light brim almost hazel eyes, and her exceptionally fit curvy body. She had noticed him staring and stopped eating. "What? Is there something on my face?" "No, no. There's nothing on your face. I was just admiring your beauty." Rocky blushed a deep shade of red and looked at her feet trying not to make eye contact. Logan sat up and awkwardly scratched his neck looking away. He thought he had said too much. "Thanks Logan. No boy has ever told me I was beautiful besides my brother and dad." "Well I just felt that you needed to hear the truth for once. You are beautiful Rocky. Even though I've only known you for two days, I can tell that you're a kindhearted girl who cares about others more than herself. You often think that you're not good enough but trust me you are. I know it's kinda soon to tell but I really like you and not just for your looks, but your personality and your traits that make you who you are." He said this with so much sincerity that she believed every last word. She looked up from her feet and into his brown eyes. "You really meant all of that?" "Every last word." Rocky smiled and intertwined her fingers with his earning a grin from him. They stood up and grabbed their skateboards and walked off to Logan's car hand in hand. The ride home was surprisingly quite. Rocky was still processing all that had happened at the beach. She knew for sure that she was in love with him but felt that it was too soon to tell. Logan on the other hand was ecstatic. He finally told Rocky how he felt about her and the outcome was pretty good from what he saw. He pulled up to her house hoping out of the car to open her door on the passenger side. "Oh what a gentlemen." "Haha Rocky." Logan walked her up to her door and said his goodbyes. "Thanks Logan for today. I really had fun with you and I hope we can do this again." "Definitely. We'll have to do this again. I had great time with you Rocky." He hugged her as he said goodnight. He lived the feeling of her body against his. She lived his warmth and how protected she felt in his arms. She never wanted to let go but knew that she had to eventually. Logan pulled away and gave her a quick peck on the cheek causing her to blush madly and smile. "Goodnight Logan." "Goodnight beautiful." He winked at her before hopping in his car and driving off into the night. Rocky entered her house placing her skateboard in the living room along with her sweater. She walked to her room doing her normal routine of checking her Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. She noticed that she had been tagged in a video on IG by _skaterboy_. She looked at the video and saw her skating back at Venice on the quarter pipe. She never even noticed him recording, being too caught up in her tricks. Rocky soon felt her eyes getting heavy as she looked through her phone. She went to go shower and get ready for bed. When she came out she noticed a new message on her phone. It was from Logan. It read: Hey Rocky. Just wanted to tell you how much fun I had with you today ㈳8㈳3 I really hope to do it again soon. Well I'll see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight beautiful ㈵6 She felt herself smiling madly at the last emoticon he used. She fell back on her bed drifting to sleep with a certain skaterboy on her mind. 


	3. The Party

The Next Morning... Rocky woke up to the sound of a new message on her phone. It was ofcourse from Logan. It read: Good Morning beautiful㈴1 just wanted to be the text u wake up to lol. Hope u have a good trip to school. Can't wait to see you there Her heart melted as she read his text. No boy had ever made her feel like this. Ever. She had dated some boys in the past but they were all just dating her for one reason. To get in her pants. She was alert and smart enough to say no to everyone of them. The thing with Logan was that he was genuinely sweet and knew how to treat a lady properly. He was also a gentlemen but could be really funny and goofy when he wanted. He even sent her a good morning text! She got up in a good mood thanks to Logan and his sweetness. It was Friday which meant that it was the day of Drew's party. Rocky didn't want to think about that till later. She just wanted to get the school day over with. She walked over to her closet and picked out some black True Religion jean shorts and a white Stussy crop top. She finished it off with her Concord 11s and her Raiders snapback. She grabbed her bag and keys and left for school. At School... "So what's been up with you Logan? Feels like I haven't talked to you in years." "First off Cece it has only been a day and second of all I was with Rocky remember?" "Oh yeah, how was that?" "It was great she's an excellent skater by the way." "Well did anything else happen?" "What do you mean?" "Oh please. I see the way you guys look at each other. Your eyes are filled with love, care, and maybe even a little lust depending on what she's wearing." "You could tell?" "Yes Logan. I can read you like a book. Well here comes Rocky, I'm gonna leave you two alone." Cece walked over to talk to Deuce who was on his iPhone playing Flappy Bird. Logan turned towards the school doors, noticing Rocky walking towards him. Today he knew for sure that his eyes were filled with a little more lust than usual. Now Logan wasn't the guy to think of girls in that way. That was more of a Deuce thing. But like Cece said, depending on what they wear can have his adolescent imagination going wild. And Today, it sure was. I mean who could blame him when she comes in with a shirt that only covers half of her stomach and shorts so short that they could be panties. He had to control himself and maybe he would get lucky tonight at Andrews party after all. "Hey Rocky!" "Hi Logan." "Well uh...how's it going?" "Pretty good. I mean I've been at this awesome school for half of a week, made some cool friends, and went on a skate date with a cute guy." She winked at Logan after that statement causing him to smirk and hover in front of Rocky who was against the locker. She pulled him by the collar as if they were going to kiss but instead whispered in his ear, "Not yet lover boy. Try again tonight." The bell run sending a bunch of students running up and down the hall racing to get to class on time. Rocky gave Logan one last wink before waking off to class leaving him flustered and confused. What a nice way to start his day. At lunch... "Can't wait for tonight! Man it's bout to be litt once we step in." "We gon be turnt up!" Rocky and Deuce were discussing the plans for that night while Cece and Logan were on the lunch line talking about Rocky. "So Logan, any luck with getting her?" "No. Well not yet at least." "What do you mean?" "Well today before class, we were both against the locker about to kiss when she said not yet but try again tonight I'm guessing at the party." "Ohh ok. So she's kinda playing hard to get in a sense but you just want to get straight to it. Am I right?" "Yeah, go on." "Just cause Rocky is my new bestie and I'd want her to be happy since she's new here, I'm gonna help you. Ill tell Andrew to make sure we play seven minutes in heaven and choose you guys first. Then she'll me trapped and forced to confess her live for you. You know how hormonal teenage girls can be, especially when there's a guy that they like all alone with them in a tight confined closet." "Wow. Thanks Cece. That was really a great idea." "Ehh, it's what I do." After school... "Ok guys well we're gonna head over to Rocky's house to get ready for the party. Can we all meet at her house at about 7:30?" "Yeah I'm gonna be at Logan's hanging out until its time to go so we'll be there?" "Ok see you guys later." The girls hopped into to Rocky's car and sped off to her house. On the ride Cece started questioning Rocky on her relationship with Logan. "So, Rocky how was that date with Logan?" "It was great. We had a really great time together. "That's cool. What did you guys do?" "We just skated for an hour or two then we grabbed some food and sat down to eat." "Nice. When you guys were sitting rid anything happen?" "Cece, why are you asking so many questions?" "I'm just curious that's all." "Well we're here and it's time to get out." They got out of Rocky's car and walked into her house. Cece had never been in there so it was a new experience for her. She was amazed at the size and interior of her house. "Wow, your house is beautiful. And it's so big. You must be rich." "Well my mom is a celebrity hair stylist who is constantly traveling and my dad is a world famous doctor who's in Europe trying to cute a disease." "Wow it must be nice being an only child." "Actually, I'm not. Look I'm not supposed to tell you this but I will. You have to keep it a secret and you can't tall anyone." "Ok I promise that I won't tell anyone." "Well I have an older brother and his name is...Tyler Blue." "NO FUCKING WAY!" "Easy Cece, it's no big deal." "No big deal? Your brothers a freakin world famous rapper!" "Yeah but..." "Yeah but nothing! That's soooo cool! Can I at least tell the boys?" "Yeah but only them. I don't want this to get out at school." "Ok well I'm gonna go freshen up and change for the party." "Ok the bathroom is just down the hall." "Thanks." Cece went to go take her shower and change into her party clothes. While she was in there Rocky got a text from Logan. It read: Hey Rocky. As you know there are gonna be lots of girls at this party who most likely will want me㈴7 Just wanted to warn you. See you at ur place. She smirked at texted him back saying: That's nice Logan and if u haven't realized by now but every boy in school has been checking me out all week since I've been here so I highly doubt ill have a problem Logie ㈴7㈵6 As soon as she sent it a huge smile formed on her face as she realized he was playin hard to get too. Cece soon came out of the bathroom fresh and ready to go. Rocky went in next showering and changing into her new outfit thanks to Cece. 15 mins later... Rocky exited the bathroom dumping her dirty clothes in her hamper. When Cece saw her she started squealing. "OMG! Rocky you look so hot! Shit, if I was a boy is want all up in our pants." "Thanks Cece?" Rocky had on her red OBEY crop top with her camo overalls. She finished it off with her black Doc Martens and a red OBEY beanie. She had big gold hoop with a gold Rolex, a gift from her brother. She was wearing clear mascara, black eyeliner, and blush. Nothing else was needed. She finished it with a maroon lipstick. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Rocky ran to the door to find Logan in a fitted Crooks & Castles tank top, some black 501 Levi's , and red and black Jordan 1s and a Miami Heat snapback. She had never seen Logan like this before. He looked so err street? Who knows she was just shocked. "Well you guys ready or nah?" "We're ready lets go." 20 mins later... The teens had finally made it to Andrews house which was smack in the center of L.A. They walked up the stairs and right in the open door leading to his house. It was a nice sized place. As they walked in further, they could here the sound of kids and music blasting from the main room. They walked into a room full if loud teens and loud music. There were red cups everywhere and lots of food. Deuce and Cece being the party animals that they are immediately ran onto the dance floor with the rest if the kids leaving Rocky and Logan alone on the hall. "Well are you gonna go in?" "Are you gonna go in?" "I asked first." "Really Logan? Lets just both go in." He took her hand in his and walked through the threshold separating the hall from the party room. Suddenly, Cece came from off the dance floor and grabbed Rocky's arm dragging both Logan and Rocky with her. She took them up the stairs to a room with 5 other teens. All senior looking. "Rocky I wanted you to meet Drew. Rocky Drew, Drew Rocky." When Andrew turned around he was shocked to find his ex from 9th grade standing before him. "ANDREW?!" "ROCKY?!" They just stood there for a second taking in each others features since they had last seen each other. Andrew had gotten taller and better looking. Judging by his tight shirt, it looked like he had a six pack too. He was the same complexion as Rocky with dark brown close cut curly hair. He had light brown pretty eyes and dimples. He was wearing an American flag tank top, with dark blue True Religion jeans and red Jordan 9s. To her he looked almost completely different. He was her first true love but he had moved from Chicago, where they were living at that time, to L.A. Never did she think she would see him again. After staring each other down for what seemed like days, the two ran in for a hug. "I've missed you so much Rocks. Ever since I left Chi-town. I never thought I'd never see you again." "I've missed you too Drew. I was so lonely without you. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Andrew pulled out of the hug hands still in her waist and Rocky's hands still around his neck. They were once again staring at each other again. Drew and Rocky began to both lean in and were so close to kissing until Logan had to awkwardly clear his throat. "Well are we gonna play Seven Minutes in Heaven or what?" All 9 teens sat down in a circle facing each other as Andrew spun the bottle. It first landed on Logan. He spun it again and it landed in Cece. The two got up and went into his small closet. "Oh hey Logan..." "Don't give me that shit! Did you know about Rocky and Andrew?" "Honestly, no. I mean she did tell me about one if exes she was still in love with but I didn't remember his name. I'm sorry Logan. You still have a chance though!" "How Cece?! You saw how they were looking at each other. That was love. She's obviously still head over heels for that hunk out there and she's forgotten about me completely." "No she hasn't she's just in shock. She'll come back to reality. I think on this next spin you'll get lucky Logan." "Thanks for the advice Cece and I hope your right." A knock was heard on the door signaling their seven minutes was up. They walked out and sat back down. Nobody asked question about what went on knowing how they're like brother and sister. This time Logan spun the bottle. It first landed in Rocky. He spun it again and it unfortunately landed on Andrew. Andrew's face immediately lit up as did Rocky's. Andrew held out his hand for her which she grabbed and they walked into the closet. Logan was fuming in the distance. When the door was closed, Andrew pulled Rocky closer to him by her waist. She smirked and tried to play dumb. "What are you doing silly?" "Listen I still love you Rocks and I hope you feel the same about me. I wanna go back to old times." "I do feel the same Drew. I've missed you so much." "Well lets not waste anymore of our seven minutes. I think you know what I want baby. By the way, that outfit that you're wearing isn't helping." Rocky just laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as they both leaned in and their lips connected for the first time in 3 years. She had missed his sweet soft lips on hers like back in 9th grade. He would come over to her house and that's all that they would do. By the time he left her lips would be so swollen. He grazed his tongue on her lower lip causing them to part and allow his tongue to explore. Their tongues had a battle for dominance which Andrew successfully won, smiling into the kiss. He moved his hands lower and picked her up, putting her against the wall as they continued to passionately kiss. Andrew moved from her lips to her jawline, kissing his way down her neck, earning light whimpers from her. He continued going down until he reached her collar bone in which he sucked on for a good minute. "Mmm...Drew.." Rocky moaned as he grinded into her pelvis against the wall. She could feel his hardness and could sense how much he wanted her. She wanted him just as much. But, before they knew it there was a knock on the door. Andrew detached his lips from Rocky's neck and let her down off the wall. Rocky straightened herself up and fixed her hair before receiving one last kiss from Andrew and exiting his closet hand in hand. She noticed Logan's depressed face and instantly felt bad. She realized that she had led him on and left him unsatisfied. But it wasn't her fault that her beloved ex was hosting the party. Logan already knew what had went on in the closet. He could tell from how close they were after they came out. Also, Rocky was blushing and Andrew smirking as they walked out with their fingers intertwined. Seeing them like that made him want her even more. But he already knew that his chances to get her were out 


	4. The night that changed everything

The game went on but nothing exciting happened. This time Cece spun the bottle and it landed on Rocky first, she spun it again and it landed in Logan. He instantly got up as Rocky took her time and walked in to the closet. At first, the two just stood there not saying anything until Logan broke the silence. "So you and Andrew huh?" "Yeah I guess..." "Rocky I'm in love with you... And I just wanted you to know that no matter what, ill always be there for you." "That's really sweet. Thanks Logan." Logan sighed not getting the reaction he hoped for and decided to take action. He pressed his lips to hers expecting a slap, or push but got none of that. Rocky slowly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Logan rested his arms on her waist relaxing into the kiss. It was everything he had ever hoped. Her lips were super soft and plump much to his liking and they tasted like vanilla. He didn't want it to end but unfortunately air was needed. Rocky pulled away never breaking their eye contact. Her cheeks were a dark red and Logan was happy as ever. All of a sudden, her face went from happy to worried. "What's wrong Rocky?" "I cheated on Andrew..." "How? You two aren't dating...right?" "Well he might have kinda asked me back out in here..." "What!" "I'm sorry Logan. I like you, I really do but I'm in love with Andrew too.." "You guys just freakin reunited. Seriously? You just magically acquired feelings for him once again?" "No it's not like that Logan-" "Well apparently it is, Rocky!" Anger and rage was visible in Logan's eyes a d Rocky started to become scared. Logan had never been like this. He was filled with envy because if this Andrew guy that he barely even knew. He was fed up with girls always choosing other guys over him. He thought Rocky was different but she proved him wrong. "What's wrong with me Rocky. Am I just not good enough!" "No, Logan! You're perfectly fine." "You're just saying that Rocky! I know the truth and I'm tired if not being fucking good enough!" "Logan listen to-" "No! Shut the fuck up! I'm done with you Rocky! I can't believe I ever loved a two-timing slut like you!" The teens outside could hear the racket and ran to the door to see what was wrong. Andrew busted open the door to find Rocky almost in tears and Logan's eyes bloodshot, and his face red. "What's going on in here?!" "None of your business you fucker!" "You better calm the fuck down and realize who you're taking to little boy!" Rocky ran over to where Andrew was and gave him a quick hug then went over to talk to Cece. "Rocky what happened?" "I kissed Logan in the closet but then felt bad because I cheated on Drew so I told him. After that he went ballistic about not being good enough for any girl and how he was done. I tried to calm him down but he just told me to shut the fuck up and that I was a slut." "Wow that's a lot. The most important thing is that you're okay right?" "Yeah I'm good just a little shaken up." Cece pulled Rocky in for a hug, which she gladly accepted. She needed to be in her bffs arms at a time like this. Meanwhile, Logan and Andrew were at each others throats. They were all up in each others faces yelling and arguing. "Don't ever yell at my girlfriend again! You got that white boy?!" "Don't tell me what to do! And your precious little girlfriend over there is a slut by the way!" "That's it! I'm done with you!" Andrew lunged towards Logan throwing one punch and hitting him right on the side if his face. This took everyone by shock. Andrew was such a chill guy that was friends with everyone including Logan. They never expected him to go off like this. Especially Rocky who had known him since 8th grade. Andrew took a step back, shocked at his own actions. As he was think about what to do next, Logan threw two blows at his ribs and one at his face. This sent Andrew to the floor clutching his stomach a d coughing up small amounts if blood. "Andrew!" Rocky ran over to him and knelt down to his side to examine his wounds. She could only do so much since mist if them were internal. Logan looked down at Andrew to find him looking broken and battered. He immediately regretted getting into a fight with him and yelling all of those heartless things at Rocky. "Andrew... I-I'm so sorry man.." "J-just go m-man and don't c-come b-b-bother Rocky ever a-again..." Logan looked at Rocky. She just stared at him, all emotion drained from her face. She had never been so angry, sad, and confused in her entire life. "I fucking hate you Logan. Go to Hell." No emotion. She said it so monotone. Logan got up from the floor at walked to the door looking back and getting disregarding looks from all of the teens in the room. When he looked over at Cece, she just shook her head with disapproval. Logan exited the room and walked back down the stairs and out of the door. He checked his watch. 1:34a.m. The Los Angeles streets weren't completely deserted, but they were pretty empty. He decided to take a walk and process all that had just happened. If only he hasn't let his anger get the best of him, he might've still had a chance with Rocky and still been friends with Andrew. He wouldn't be waking around in the street, he'd be partying with his friends. This was all too much. "FUUUCCKK!" He screamed out into the street earning stranger look ms from the few people who were still out at the late knew this time for sure that he had not only blew it with Rocky, but all if his friends. Worst of all, he would never get the girl of his dreams. 


	5. Not So Fast

Back at Drew's house... Andrew slowly started to stand up with the help of Rocky and Cece. He walked around the room to get back on balance. Once he stopped and shook his head, everyone knew that he was ok. "I'm so sorry about Logan, Drew. I be er expected him to beh-" "It's fine Rocky, just as long as he didn't lay a finger on you. I could care less about that bastard." He pulled her in for a 3 second kiss, earning "awes" and "how sweet" from the other kids in the room. "Come with me. I wanna take you somewhere." "Ok." The two walked out of the room leaving the other kids to either stay and socialize or enjoy the party downstairs. Andrew led Rocky up to the balcony on his house. It had a great view of Los Angeles and it just mesmerized Rocky. "It's beautiful, Drew." "Isn't it?" "Yeah it really is." Rocky smiled at him, Drew returning the gesture and intertwined his fingers with hers. After about a minute of looking at the breathtaking view, Andrew turned Rocky so that she was facing him. "Rocky, I just wanted you to know how happy I am to see you. I've missed you for so long. Your beautiful hazel eyes, your luscious brown hair, your beautiful smile, and last but not definitely not least, your sexy curves." She blushed at his last comment and looked down at her shoes, doing her best to avoid eye contact. He used his fingers to tilt her head back up so that she was looking at him. He stepped back and got down on one knee, taking out a velvet box. Rocky's face went from happy to all of a sudden concerned. "Umm Andrew, I know we both really like each other, but don't you think this is a little soon? I mean we're only 16." "Relax Rocks, it's not a wedding ring and I'm not proposing but I hope I will be one day." A drew opened the little box revealing a silver band with a tiny diamond on it. Inside of the ring, the words "Be Mine for Eternity" were inscribed on it. "It's a Promise Ring. It just lets you know how much I love you and want to stay with you forever. It promises that we'll be together forever. I meant to give it to you back in 9th grade but never got the chance. I hope you'll accept it." He slipped the ring in her ring finger in her right hand. "Ofcourse I will Andrew. It's the sweetest thing that any guy has ever done for me. I promise to always stay together with you forever." Andrew pulled her in for another passion filled kiss. The feeling of their lips pressed against each others was unreal. Andrew picked her up and carried her back into the room. He laid her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss and began unbuttoning her overalls, pulling them down, and throwing them off. This left her in her crop top, and a lacy thong. "Damn Rocks! Dancing really works for you." Andrew rubbed her long legs with his hands earning giggles from her. He pulled back from the kiss, just to take his shirt off revealing a sexy tan six pack. Rocky bit her lower lip and dragged her finger nails up and down his stomach. "Ya like what ya see baby?" She simply nodded her head and smiled seductively. Andrew dove back down into the kiss nibbling at her bottom lip earning a sigh. He slipped his tongue in to explore once again yet pulled out too soon to her disliking. He started kissing down her jawline to her neck. He kissed his was down to her collar bone and sucked on it leaving a small hickey. "Ahh...Drew." Rocky moaned as he kissed his way back up her neck. He nibbled on it for a few seconds causing Rocky to giggle. Drew pulled back from her neck to take her top off. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her without her top. She had grown...a lot since he last saw her. "Are those real or fake?" Rocky slapped him on the arm hard. "Ouch! It was just a question!" "Yeah, a stupid one! Yes they're real Andrew. They're all me not anything added!" "Sorry for asking...by the way, what size are you?" "Umm a 36D I think. I haven't gotten measured in a while." "Oh ill measure you any day!" "Well right now it's not really needed, now is it Drew?" "Nah not really..." As he went back in for another kiss, Rocky stopped him. "Wait." "What?" "You still have too many clothes on Drew." "Aight, hol up." Drew went to stand up, but his legs got caught in between Rocky's sending them both rolling of the bed and falling on the floor. The two started to laugh hysterically. "What the hell Drew!" "Haha I'm sorry Rocks. Got a lil tangled." "So is this how your first time is supposed to be?" "What do you mean?" "You know, full of mistakes and awkward moments." Andrew sat up on the floor as did Rocky just looking into each others eyes as he thought about the question. He took her hand and began to trace shapes on it as he contemplated a way to answer her question. "Maybe it's a sign.." "What kind of sign?" "A sign saying that we're going too fast. I mean like Logan said-" "I don't wanna talk about that son of a bitch!" "Easy Rocks. I was saying maybe were going too fast and like Logan said, we just reunited. I think we should wait a while before taking this big step in our relationship." "I agree. I mean I think it was just the heat of the moment... It's good that we stopped while we still could before going too far." "Yeah imagine if we went all the way. I mean I could've even forgotten to use a condom and who knows how that would've turned out.." Andrew leaned down to kiss Rocky's hand and she smiled. She was happy that they were on the same page and that he wasn't pressuring her to do something she knew she wasn't ready for. "I also think you should forgive Logan..." "What! Why?!" "Well he obviously cares about you and would fight for your love but let his jealousy get the best of him that last time. He only means good. I know Logan. He's not the type of guy to hit and run, he stays with a girl till the end. Unfortunately, all the girls that he's dated have all left him for who they thought were better guys leaving Logan heartbroken time after time. He honestly has every right to be mad." "Yeah...but that doesn't give him the right to come out and attack you!" "Actually I was the first to throw a punch which is unlike me. So really I started the fight." Rocky stayed silent and just looked down at the floor thinking about all that Andrew had told her. Logan honestly was a really sweet and caring guy, he just let his anger get the best of him last time. Andrew noticed her worried look and tilted her head back up towards him planting a short, sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled back and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Please just forgive the guy. For me at least." "Fine... I will but only cause of all you said about him." Andrew smiled and stood up, pulling Rocky up with him. "Well I'm beat. I'm gonna go head to bed while this party slowly starts to die down. You're more than welcome to join." Andrew climbed up on his bed with Rocky following. They couple cuddled underneath the covers. "I love you Rocky." "I love you too Drew." They shared one last kiss and slowly drifted off to sleep. BTW sorry about the spacing and spelling errors. I've been writing this while story in my iPod touch. So just bear with me. I promise it'll look better ASAP no Rocky. ;) 


	6. Please Logan

The Next Morning... Rocky woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the bright sun pouring in to Andrew's bedroom. She looked over at Drew to find him still sound asleep with his arm wrapped around her body. She wriggles free of his grip and kissed his cheek lightly causing him to stir in his sleep but not awake. She went to pick up her remaining items of clothing from the floor and put them back on. Rocky checked her watch, which read 11:57a.m. She hoped that Logan would be awake and functioning at this time of day. She went to grab her phone off of Andrew's nightstand to give him a call. Age dialed the number and waited. Logan picked up on the second ring. (The Phone Conversation) Logan: Hello? Rocky: Logan! It's so good to hear your voice. Logan: Rocky what do you want? Rocky: I want to talk to you about the whole Andrew situation. Logan: Fine... When and where do you want to meet? Rocky: My place in 25 minutes. Logan: Ok ill see you later. Bye Rocky. Rocky: Later Logan. Rocky hung up the phone and went to write Drew a quick note about where she was going and what she was doing so that he wouldn't think she just left him. She walked out of Andrews room, down the stairs, and out of the door. She hopped in her car and sped down the freeway to her house. 20 mins later... Rocky had finally arrived back at her house and was going to freshen up before Logan got there in 5 minutes. She washed her face and went to change into her white Levi's shorts and a purple Y&R tank top with a Diamond Supply snapback. She sat in the couch and awaited his arrival. As she was looking through her instagram feed, she heard a knock in the door and went to go answer. Rocky opened the door to find Logan in a Diamond tank top and some grey Levi's shorts with a pair of red Vans. That looked more like the Logan she knew. "Come on in." The two walked back over to the couch to sit and talk. "So, where do I begin?" "Why you punched Andrew?" "Oh yeah... Honestly Rocky, I was just really upset that you had turned him me down for him. I felt like I didn't even have a fair chance really. And after being turned down so many times I guess I had enough..." "Why didn't you tell me Logan?" "Why didn't you tell me that you had an ex that you were still in love with?" "Well, I honest didn't think that I would never see him again. I mean I really missed him and all but I thought I was over him once I met you..." "Excuse me?" "Logan you heard what I said!" "Sorry, just wanted to hear you say it again. But were you serious?" "Yes, completely. And one more thing. I think I'm gonna break up with him.." "What! Why, I mean not that I'm complaining jut wondering." "Well, last night we had a close call in terms of...ya know. Anyway, we talked after that about how we weren't ready and needed more time to get adjusted to each other. Then when we were about to go to sleep, Drew had said I love you and I said it in return. Now I'm realizing that it wasn't sincere as in I really didn't mean it. When I said it, it felt wrong..." "Wow, that's a lot to process..." Rocky leaned over and smiled. "I can speed up the process if you want." Logan smirked and closed the gap in between them. He pulled Rocky onto his lap, gripping it tighter as her hands played in his long hair. He bit her bottom lip earning a whimper and slipped his tongue in mouth which started a war for dominance which Logan let Rocky win. She smiled into the kiss as continued to nibble on her bottom lip making it become swollen and red. He pulled away just for a second to reposition himself so that he had complete access to her neck. He began to kiss down her neck, nibbling on the soft skin and making her giggle in the process. "Stop L-Logan! T-that tickles!" "I'm just getting started Rocks." Logan grabbed her legs, pulling her closer to him as she wrapped the around his waist. Logan pushed her back onto the couch so that he was on top and ground his hips into hers causing her to moan. He repeated this action as the two became more and more sexually frustrated. "Harder...faster. Don't stop.." Rocky moaned as he went faster and Logan groaned as his erection grew. He wanted her. No, he wanted her. And he was going to have her whether she liked it or not. He pulled back from the kiss to Rocky's dismay and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. Lust was evident in his eyes. Rocky was somewhat intimidated by his state and knew something big was going to happen next. "I'm ready for the real thing and you're doing it whether you like it or not!" "Logan if I said no to Andrew then I'm saying no to you too." Logan stood up and grabbed Rocky's wrist with no warning dragging her into her room. She tried to wriggle free, but Logan was too strong and she was stuck in her room. Logan turned around to lock her door and turned around so that they were standing face to face. Rocky could feel Logan's minty breath in her face making her cheeks heat up. Logan grabbed her waist and slammed her into the wall with another passion filled kiss to which she quickly obliged. She could feel his hands at her shorts trying to unbutton them. He got them off quickly and Rocky stepped out of them kicking them to the side. Logan pulled back to take off his shirt. Rocky blushed a deep red when she saw his tan six pack. He grabbed her hand and put in his chest. She looked down but became tense as she felt two hands snake up her shirt, unhooking her lace bra. Rocky looked back up at Logan expecting him to ask if it was okay or not but he just pulled it from underneath her shirt and threw it on the floor. Logan went back to sucking and biting her neck earning whimpers and sighs as he fondeled her breasts under her shirt. "Damn it...Logan..." She moaned causing Logan to smirk. He kissed his way up to her ear making her shiver as he whispered: "I'm gonna make you scream my name." 


	7. Fresh Start With You

The Next Morning... After a long night of love making, Logan woke up to a beautiful sleeping girl beside him. Everything that had happened the night before came back to him making him smile. He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek making sure to not wake her up. She stirred in her sleep but nothing more. He was thrilled to know that he finally had the girl if his dreams. As he reached over to grab his phone of off his nightstand, he noticed a tiny package with a small tear in it. He was relieved when he realized it was a condom. Unfortunately he became worried once again when he discovered that the condom was still in package. He began to panic. Throughout all of this, Rocky was beginning to wake up. "Morning Logan." "H-hey Rocky. How did you sleep?" "Great after last night! Speaking of last night..." Rocky pulled him by his collar, crashing her lips into his. All of a sudden, Logan's worries went away as the kiss continued to get heated. Just as Rocky was about to take her shirt off, Logan came back to reality and knew he had to tell her the truth whether he liked it or not. "Wait, Rocky. We need to talk about something, serious." "Well, ok... What is it babe?" "Promise that you won't hate me after I tell you this?" "Logan, what did you do?" "I-I forgot to use a condom last night..." "H-how could you?" Rocky's calm and collected state was soon replaced with a look of horror and panic. She had sat up fully aware of what had just been said. "I'm sorry, I should've been more responsible. It's all my fault, I hope you'll forgive me and if you don't I completely understand. You have every right to break up with me and just leave..." "Why would I do that to you Logan? We may not have known each other long but I feel a special connection like we've known each other. Besides why would I leave the father of my possible child depending on what the test says? I love you Logan." Logan pulled her in for a loving passionate kiss. Rocky pulled away before things got heated. She soon got up to shower and get dressed. After she finished, she called Cece to tell her about her and Logan being a couple now and how she would have to break it off with Andrew. At first Cece was shocked but as Rocky told her what had happened she was happy for the two and wished them the best of luck. The only thing Rocky didn't mention was the possibility of her being pregnant. But she wasn't so sure so she kept it a secret. As soon as she finished talking to Cece, she got a call from her brother, letting her know that he was coming home from his World Tour. She squealed with excitement. Rocky: Seriously! You're coming home?! Ty: Yeah lil sis! Can't wait to see you. By the way how has your first week at your new school been? Rocky: Great actually! I've made lots of new friends and even a boyfriend... Ty: Already?! You know when I come, I'm gonna have on see if he's worthy enough to date my lil sister. Rocky: I know Ty, but don't worry. He's really sweet and caring. He's also a really good skater. Ty: At least you guys have things in common. Ill still have to check him out tho. Well, anyway can't wait to see you sis. Rocky: You too bro! I've missed you so much. Ty: Well I have to go. The jet is leaving soon but ill see you when I get there. Love you Rocks! As soon as Rocky hung up, Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck making her giggle. "Stop it Logan!" "Who were you talking to on the phone?" "My older brother.." "I didn't know to had a brother. How old is he?" "He's 22. Umm... Logan, who's your favorite rapper?" "Ty Blue ofcourse. That guy is crazy! He's by far one of the best to ever do it. Why do you ask?" "Don't freak out but, Ty is my brother." "No way! He's not your brother." "Look at me and look at him. We look alike. Same eyes, skin tone, dimples. And just to prove it, wait here." Rocky ran out to the living room to grab a picture off if the table. She took it back to her room to show Logan. The picture was of a 13 year old Ty and a 8 year old Rocky. Ty was holding Rocky bridal style in a black shirt and some jeans with black Timb's and Ricky was wearing a light blue halter top with a purple tutu and polkadot leggings with ballerina flats. "Wow you guys do look alike. Awe you were so cute when you were little." "What are you trying to say Logan?" Logan grabbed her by the waist so that they were face to face, bodies pressing against each other. "I'm saying that you went from a cute little 8 year old to a sexy as fuck 16 year old." Rocky smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning in to whisper, "You better have meant that." "You know I did babe." Rocky pulled away from his ear and looked at him. Taking in all of his features. "What did you look like when you were younger?" "A piece of shit." Rocky laughed and waited to see a picture as Logan pulled out his phone, searching for a young pic of him. After about 2 minutes of looking he had found one from a while back. Logan stood smiling hard, while wearing a Vans 'Off The Wall' shirt with grey shorts and checkerboard slip-on Vans. He had the sane brown eyes and tanish skin. Only difference was his shorter brown locks and his scrawny frame. "Aww, look at little Logan. You were adorable!" "I was a fucking twig. A stick. Literally. And that was the summer my mom made me cut my hair short. I was so angry, but she made up for it when she got me my first skateboard. I was so excited." "Oh yes I can tell. Anyway my brother is coming home later today and will want to meet you as my official boyfriend. Therefore, I have to go break up with Andrew." "Ok but don't stay long. You know I'm not a big fan of that guy." "Don't worry babe. Ill be back soon. Promise." Rocky leaned in to peck him on the lips then grabbed her car keys and headed out to Andrews. Once she arrived, she noticed that the house was completely clean not how she left it. She walked inside to find Andrew on the couch watching Ridiculousness. "Hey Drew..." Drew turned around to find Rocky standing behind him. He paused the tv and smiled at her but noticed something different about her face. She was...glowing? He couldn't describe it. "Hey Rocks. How was talking to Logan?" "Umm..really good actually. It went completely unexpected and that's why I came back to talk to you..." It didn't take Andrew long to out the pieces together. Her glowing face, red cheeks, and unbalanced walk gave it away. "Lemme guess...you guys had sex?" "Uh..well..you see-" "It's a yes or no question Rocky." Rocky sighed and looked down. "Yes. I'm so sorry Andrew-" "It's fine Rocky. I think we should just be friends if that's cool with you?" "Yes! That's great. I'm glad we can still be friends." Drew stood up from the couch and gave her a friendly smile taking her hands in his. "One last kiss?" "Sure, why not." Andrew leaned in to capture Rocky's lips in his for one last time. Sure he would miss her but he felt that it was better if they go separate ways. It was a bittersweet moment. Rocky slowly pulled away before saying bye and heading back home. Guys let me know if you wanted that little naughty Rogan scene. When I edit ill just add it but then the story will officially be M rated. Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long to update. Hand writers block. Thanks again! :) 


	8. Rocky Please

Rocky slowly pulled away before saying bye and heading back home. The ride was longer than usual filled with lots of traffic. Typical Los Angeles. 1 hour later... "Could you fucking drive?!" She had been sitting in traffic for over an hour and was tired of it. She had a headache and just wanted to go home to her boyfriend and brother. Traffic was finally starting to clear up as Rocky exited the freeway and drive towards her block. She was just turning the corner as another car going 56mph turned the corner crashing in to her car sending it flying down the block. The last thing Rocky heard was her name being screamed and then everything went black. Ty and Logan had heard thesis noise while they were talking in the house. They ran out as fast as they could to find Rocky's car upside down on the side of the street with an unconscious Rocky in it. "Holy shit..." "Call 911 now..." Logan pulled out his phone and dialed the number. The operator picked up after one ring. "911 state your emergency." "Yeah um I need an ambulance." "Okay what street sir?" "Umm between Sunset and Fairfax." "Okay well be there right away sir." 5 mins later... A crowd had formed at the scene of the accident as the ambulance approached. The EMTs had brought a stretcher out and carried Rock into the ambulance. "It's all my fucking fault..." "Don't blame yourself Logan." "But it is. I'm the one that caused her to break up with him and this never would've happened if she hadn't gone to tell him." "Look Logan, I know your mad and imagine what I'm going through. That's my little sister! But now we jut have to make sure that Rocky is ok." Logan nodded and let Ty go with her to the hospital in the ambulance and he took his car. 2 hours later... Ty, Logan, Drew, Cece, Deuce, and Ty's close friends who loved Rocky like a sister sat in the waiting room at the hospital. They were all waiting to heat the results. "Ty Blue?" They all sat up alert as Tu was called to the front desk. "Yeah that's me." "You can go in and see your sister now. But only you." "Thank you." He ran back to tell the others to their dismay. He followed the nurse to the room Rocky was in. When he entered is breathing stopped. He slowly walked over to her bed to get a better view but he wish he hadn't. She looked pretty bad. Her face was covered in stitches and bruises while her legs where elevated in casts. Her left arm had a cast on it while her right had more stitches. Fortunately, she had waken up. "H-hey Ty." "Rocky you're awake!" He gave her a big hug but pulled away when he heard her groan in pain. "Sorry. I was just so worried about you. I thought I lost my sister..." "It's ok Ty. I'm still here. Did you tell mom and dad?" "Yes I did and they should be flying in tomorrow." "Cool. I'm just glad to be alive." "I know Rocks I know. I just wanted you to know that you're the best little sister a guy could have. We've been together through the good and bad times. You've helped make my dream a reality and even though we've had our fights why wouldn't we? We're siblings but even though we had some fights, we got over them because of our love for each other. I hate to see the girl I'm supposed to pretext and take care of look like this. I'm supposed to always be there for you and I feel like I could've prevented it if I had flown in earlier. But that's besides the point. The point is that I live you with all my heart." "Aww Ty, I feel the same. I can't describe how much I love you." They both just sat there in silence jut enjoying each others company. Eventually, Rocky had drifted off to sleep. Ty got up and kissed her on the cheek making sure to not wake her and exited the room. He found the others in the waiting room half asleep. Logan was the first to ask a question. "Is she okay?" "Yeah, she's pretty broken up but she's okay." "Good, I thought we lost her..." Ty went to give Logan a bro hug and par him on the back. "Logan, I can tell that you're a kind and caring guy. I'm really glad that you're with my sister. Just make sure that you treat her right and don't take advantage of her." "That means a lot coming from you Ty and don't worry I'll definitely take good care of her. A d after this accident it just proved something. I-I love her." Everyone was shocked for a minute. Sure Logan had his fair share of girls but not once had he ever claimed to love them. Or if he ever had it had been a quick 'luv u'. When he said this, everyone knew that it was sincere. They could tell from his face, and tone of voice. He said it with so much passion that it was impossible to not believe. Jut as Ty was about to speak, the doctor came out with some important news. "Well, I have some good news ms some bad, which do you want first?" "Umm I think we'll take the bad news first." Everyone else behind him nodded as the doctor looked at her clipboard to read the results. "Okay, so the bad news is that Rocky has PTA which is Post-traumatic amnesia. Similar to PTSD but this involves memory loss after a traumatic accident." "But she knew who I was when I went to see her." "Ah yes. This is the complicated part of it. She'll remember her family and really close friends who she's known for longer than six months. Any one under six months she would've forgotten. It's not forever, just temporary and slowly she'll regain her memory." "So that means..." "I'm sorry Logan, but you heard what the doc said, it's only temporary. When should she regain her memory, doc?" "In about a month or two. Now you want the good news?" "Yes please." "Well here at the hospital, we have more advanced technology that allows us to find out if a person is pregnant or not before the complete six weeks." "Umm okay, but why does this matter to us?" Ty had a puzzled look on his face as did the rest of them with the exception ofLogan and Andrew. Logan had a look of guilt on his face while Drew looked worried for Logan's sake. "Well after that massive car accident, the baby is still alive and well." "Baby? What baby?" "Rocky's baby." Btw I know these diseases aren't real I made up some of them. 


	9. Continuation of chp6 (naughty scene)

Love Scene Logan continued to torture her neck with his love bites and passion filled kisses. Rocky bit her lip to try and hold in her moans but was unsuccessful. "Ahh...Logan." He pulled back and carried her onto the bed where the couple continued to make out as Logan's hand had made its way down in to Rocky's shorts. He had felt how wet her panties were and smirked as she moaned at his touch. "Someone's a little horny girl." "Funny that's coming from you Logan, the guy that practically tire my bra off." Rocky reached for the buttons on his pants and proceeded to unbutton them as the tent in his 'area' became more visible. As his pants came off, he ground his hips into Rocky's causing to moan once again. Her moans were driving him crazy and he knew it was time for the real thing. He slid his hands to the waistband on her panties and slowly pulled them off revealing a drenched love nest. He looked into her eyes as if asking to continue which she hastily nodded. Logan rubbed up and down massaging the her in the process. "Mmm...faster." He sped up and entered a single digit causing her to arch her back into his hand. His erection grew as she continued to moan and plead for more. He unfortunately pulled his fingers out to her dismay. He pulled down his briefs revealing a 9in. erect cock. Rocky's eyes widened as she saw the full size. "Are you sure Rocky? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." "No! I do want to and I want it to be with you." Logan locked eyes with her one last time before pressing the tip of his friend at her entrance. She nodded one last time in reassurance. His lips captured hers as he slid himself in. She scrunched her face up as she experienced the almost unbearable pain of having her cherry popped for the first time. "Uhh...Logan. It hurts..." "I know baby, I know. Just relax." A couple if years slid down her face but stopped as her body got used to the pain after a while which slowly turned into pleasure. "Damn Rocks...you're so fucking tight!" "F-fuck babe. K-keep going...don't stop." Logan sped up as Rocky moved her hips in motion to meet his as he continued. Logan kissed down her jawline leaving a trail of kisses to her neck. The kisses and penetration were consuming Rocky as she reached her climax. "Faster...harder Logan!" "Come on Rocks... just hold on a little longer..." Logan went double time, slamming in and out of her and sweating in the process. "S-shit Logan...I-I'm gonna c-cumm!" "M-me too baby!" One final slam sent them over the edge. Rocky arched her back as Logan filled her with his seed. After her orgasm, Logan planted one sweet kiss on her lips before she fell asleep. "I love you Rocks." "I love you too, Logan and this time I actually mean it." The two smiled before sharing one last kiss and drifting off to sleep. This was done upon request so please excuse some of the M-rated material that takes place. Btw, thanks for all the reviews and favs I love getting them. They make my day :) so keep sending them. Love you guys! 


End file.
